


Outcome

by heoun



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, GBF, Gen, Granblue Fantasy, M/M, dragon knight/you, gbf lancelot, gbf percival, gbf siegfried, gbf vane, gbf/reader, lancelot/reader - Freeform, percival/reader - Freeform, siegfried/reader - Freeform, vane/reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 03:40:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14347221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heoun/pseuds/heoun
Summary: You stumbled upon the Dragon Knights in different places and at different times. How will you react and how will they react?





	1. Percival - "I don't need your help."

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This is not a Harem. This is merely a set of "Character/Reader"s and the chapters will not relate to each other unless declared.
> 
> Each chapter will also have different genres, so please be aware.  
> I will also make the chapters gender-neutral as much as possible, but there will be times when I will declare if a certain chapter is made only for a female or for a male.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Place: Royal Castle of Feendrache, Albion Citadel
> 
> You were assigned to clean out the rooms of the Dragon Knights, you did your routines without fail and always managed to make it back to your quarters before they return. But one day, you slept in and did your routines late at sunrise, several hours after the knights have left. Next to the delay Vane's room caused, you also returned late because of Percival's room.

Last room, finally. You were relieved to finally get to the last and easiest room to clean which was Percival's. You were reminded of the same thought every time you entered one of their rooms, _you didn't know what they were like._ It was because you always entered their room after they left. But from what you could tell, Percival seems to be one of the most disciplined out of all of them. His room needed close to no cleaning and his stuff were always in the same place, clothes were set out on his bed for when he returned, and a note on his side-table that would list the same meal to be left in his room. He was indeed a respectable person, if you ever met him, you planned to speak formally and maybe bow frequently at his presence. 

You started to circle around his room in search for spots that needed cleaning, as expected of your favorite room to clean, his bed was already made, a few wrinkles but you didn't blame him. His curtains were drawn back giving way for sunlight to illuminate the room, allowing you to have done less while cleaning. His table was almost spotless and his chairs' wood always looked polished.

Now that you thought about it, there may be a chance that you would meet him sooner than expected since _(thanks to you)_ his room cleaning was really last minute. Not to mention when you cleaned Vane's room first. From the door's perspective, his room would look spotless. What a relieving sight, you were sure you were just going to make a few rounds of brooming here and there. But as soon as you passed his bed, a pile of clothes and wrappers sat at its foot. Depressed just enough so it wouldn't be easily noticed once you enter, it was as if you didn't make your daily routine just yesterday. In the small gaps of the table and the wall, you would spot another wrapper in between and crumbs would be scattered right under. Since you were able to catch litter like such from the corner of your eye, you knew your job was cut out just for you but you would rather not dig into this grand pile of relics Vane takes home and would forget about anyway. However, despite how displeased you are at this hobby of his, you had taken it in as well. Except you keep your things in places and have actually gotten some use of it.

As you conclude your little flashback of the horrendous nose-wrinkling experience back at Vane's room, you did the same with your rounds in Percival's room.  
You huffed everything out to your relief and pushed what dirt and dust remained out of the room with your broom and dusted your apron off. "God, I'm glad that's over." You sighed and wiped off the remaining sweat on your jaw with your wrist.

You might have finished on time, but you still had to make it back to your room before they return. Orders were that you mustn't disturb the knights unless they seek for something, simply put--one-sided interaction is the only valid thing when it came to the Dragon Knights.

After that, you proceeded to closing it up by gently closing Percival's door and returning to your dorm so you could refresh yourself, because after that you needed to help out in the kitchen with the Knight's requests. It was light but you were always greeted by the other maids asking about the knights' rooms, especially Lancelot's. You answered them with the same thing every single day. You were irritated but you grew more curious about them, but as much as you wanted, you were bound by the level of the maids in this castle's caste system. You could never bring yourself to even check on them after their return.

You checked your apron's pocket for Percival's note but, only sensed three. To reassure with yourself, you brought all of them out and you didn't doubt it anymore. You must have left it at his side-table.

Later, all four notes were finally in your hands and you stuffed them into your apron. Percival's notes always had this pleasant smell and you always carried it in your hand while the others were in your pocket. While shutting the door, you gave it a quick sniff and sighed. "Ah, that's nice." 

Except when you looked up from the note, you saw glinting patterns of red and white at the corner of your eye which startled you as that wasn't there before. And to your surprise and horror, it was one of the knights. Who, you ask? None other than the fire knight, Percival. Standing at the end of the stair case giving you a look of confusion with his brows creased. You were met with a strong wave of belittling and overwhelmed with his presence against yours, he must have returned ahead of everyone since no one else was following to break the tension. You were burdened to carry this yourself but you weren't allowed to converse first, so you swallowed your pride and stood in your place waiting for his command. You couldn't even bear to look at him.

"I suppose you are the helper for our rooms, correct?" He asked after what seemed like a painful eternity of silence, which you also then lighten up. Percival proceeded to his room, surpassing you who he almost bumped with his wide pointed shoulder armor as if you were hardly there. But you respected him and stepped back. "Y-Yes." You answered bluntly and restricted yourself from adding anymore details.

He did a check in his room and faced you while setting his sword down on his bed. "Why are you still here? Did something in my room prolong your welcome?" His tone almost seemed as if he was meaning to offend or accuse you of doing something indecent in his room, which you were not one to. "Answer me." He followed sternly. Your shoulders stiffened and you reflexively bowed deeply in apology. "Nothing sir, I-I-I was late for my routines so please excuse me for my tardiness." You rushed your words out of your mouth, and straightened back up only to crash your yourself on to his head. Cracking your dignity further when you heard his pained shriek and bent down to absorb the inflicted pain, making you wave your hands around and lean into different perspectives in order to check on his state. "W-W-Wait! I-I-I-Sir! Oh my g-I apologize! I wasn't looking-" 

Your humanity had been shattered into pieces and you felt lower than a mere spec of bacteria. God, these times you just wanted to disappear or fall into a coma right that second. The level of humiliation at that point was unbearable. You froze as soon as he raised a hand to pause your scurrying before he completely straightened himself back up to face you again, now with a red swollen spot on his chin. "No need for anything else, thank you. Being a klutz in this castle as a helper is not acceptable. Work on it."

The sweat you wiped off just then was coming back quicker than you were cleaning. "D-Do you need um, s-something cold? It looks like it had bruised a bit..." You inquired nervously to make up for your inaccuracy, but you felt like you had done enough. Percival clicked his tongue and looked down on you with sharp eyes that pierced through your soul, as if he had seen all of your errors consecutively. You just broke the order you had been repeating to yourself, hell you screwed up at giving a first impression to the most important one.

Percival rubbed his chin and hissed at the slight feeling of just dabbing a finger on it, you flinched yourself and kept your hands to yourself when he reacted and turned and looked at himself in a mirror. "I don't need anyone's help." He stated as he set the mirror down. "This will heal over time anyway so just forget this ever happened, and don't even think of talking about this to anyone." he glanced to you, his eyes got sharper as he spoke. "Lucky for you, I didn't slam the door on you like I usually do with other people."

You didn't exactly know if that was a compliment for you or for himself, but you stayed silent and looked down to regain your order. "Give me some sort of reaction, damn it."

"I can't speak on my own towards you nor the other knights, I am sorry but that order was given-"

"But you already broke that order with what you have been putting yourself through lately, didn't you?" He threw back as he removed and set his armor by his table. 

You could have cried back with _I'm trying_. But he was right, it sounded a bit rough but he was right. You reacted with a soft gasp and felt as if you've degraded sharply, the scene's tension never faded but escalated. It started to point at your guts slowly impaling your humanity, you were clearly at fault and you couldn't move since you were so vulnerable to making more mistakes. You were nothing but a helper to him and helpers aren't usually far lower, but you felt a lot deeper into shame.

He was your favorite. _Was_. He had his life together and you're there doing your best to slip in, It's not like you're any special to him anyway so why continue? You felt just a little spark when you were assigned to clean their rooms and when he asked you politely back there but this took a really sharp turn for the worst. So you made a move by yourself once again and decided to actually return to your dorm, except you didn't know how to explain why your eyes were welling up if your fellow helpers asked. They might get the wrong idea if you didn't, yes. What change was it gonna make if you told them? Make it worse perhaps? 

"Ugh. Wait, hold it." Percival still surprisingly called, as if he just swallowed something. When you faced him, he was stood from his table but he was bent over with his arm supporting and his head hung. You can make out that his brows were crinkled more than earlier, and his hand was up to raise a finger. You couldn't stand any more of what was happening so you continued but slower, your eyes were already glinting from the upcoming tears despite your face being dimly lit by the covered staircase going down. 

"Hey! Y/n!"  
He called once more making him take back accidentally adding your name. You were star-struck right then and there regardless of everything else that happened, he knew your name and apparently he didn't want you to know that he knew. Wherein then you turn to him without hesitation right after, beckoning him for an answer. But nonetheless of _his_ mistake, he regained his cool and breathed deeply, you watched his actions. he took in the view of your glossy eyes which made him hesitant to whatever he meant to express.

Percival sat back down and averted his eyes back to the notes he had laid out on his table and occasionally glanced at you, "You forgot to close the door." He muttered into his hand. You would have said something clever like _I thought you didn't need help_ or anything regarding that, but you gave him a narrow death glare and approached his room, only to open his door wider and step-in without any notice that you were entering. At this point, you didn't care at what reaction he would give if you did this, though to your distaste, he didn't give any sort of it. 

So you let yourself in while Percival read his notes. His irritated expression progressively worsens as he listens to you fumbling with his stuff, the sounds of ceramic clinks and the glass' small rings distressed him the most since he wasn't seeing what you were playing with. He didn't want to look back since it would mean he would lose to you by looking concerned even if he was only concerned for his items. That was the thing, you might take it the wrong way,

It was working and you could sense it since his hand with a pen had not been moving since you came in. He wasn't even looking at his notes anymore, he was just staring at the wall in front of him. You proceeded to poke fun at him with his room so you took a peak under his bed, as if it was your first time trying to find some secret stash, AKA anything that would snap him. You stopped looking under the bed and saw his sword once again laying on the bed, that was a side-track but you decided to relax a bit and play with his sword. See if you would be able to examine it.

His element was fire. You might burn yourself if you get cut, but that just riled your curiosity up more. It was blindly leading you to a busy street.

You tried to lift it with a firm grip on the handle but the blade itself just weighed it off so you could only lift the handle's half of the sword. You were able to lift the sword with one mighty huff for a second but you yelped when it ended up falling back down landing on the wooden foot of the bed. The loud thump got Percival on his feet to check on you, his crimson shoulder-length hair swayed as he turned and was relieved to see the that the sword had fallen on its side.

The room was once again filled with tension, his worry turned into a death glare as if you had almost burned the castle down when he marched towards you. You rushed to lift the sword once more but you failed. No matter what might you used, it wouldn't cooperate. But with one sweep of his hand, Percival was able to push the sword off the bed followed by a shriek of pain which got you to pull yourself back against the bed but you couldn't turn and escape for he had pinned you down on the soft cushions restricting you of any other unnecessary movement. His hair draped on his sides and almost covered the sides of your face, he breathed heavily after everything that happened so suddenly. It varied whenever you moved, especially your right. It just so happened that Percival had wounded and burnt himself at the process of shoving his sword off.

To your horror, you felt his warm blood seep out of his wound and crawl down your wrist. It was too warm for you, but much more for him and he was enduring it all silently. You felt no pain but you were surely in the state of shock about everything that you were breathing almost as fast. Both of you had adrenaline coursing through your veins and you knew this was going up way too fast.

"Percival, you're bleeding!" You exclaimed while glancing at his wrist. With every struggle you made to wriggle free, his grip on your arms got tighter and tighter until they started to hurt. Your arms were extended just enough so you wouldn't be able to sit up. Percival finally gave a huge huff and calmed down, but his expression of pure anger did not change. "Percival!" You cried.

"This is all your doing!" He shouted, his voice scratching his throat.  
You were silenced every time he showed a new side, this was when everything kicked off and the atmosphere got extremely heavy to even fathom with this shouting, you snapped yourself.

"You couldn't have told me off _properly then?_ " You barked back.

"How could I properly tell you off when you did much more than close a fucking door? Hell, you opened it even more!" His grip gets tighter with every argument he placed, you kept your winces in by gritting your teeth and barking back out.

"Is the stupid door the _only_ thing that ticked you off? Because I have a list longer than your fucking locks that ticked _me_ off starting from when you appeared, how about it?"

At that point, you dropped it all. You dropped the order that was given to you and treated him like the bastard he was being, nonetheless if you were just a helper. But it still bothered you.  
Your argument echoed throughout the hall, your exchange of roars had struck anyone that passed by with great fear and walked it off, not even bothering to talk about it. It was as if two animals were having a contest of domination in there, with Percival's wild roars and your clever comebacks, it was a shit storm.

"Who gave you the permission to touch my stuff anyway?"

"King fucking Carl assigned me to clean after your dirty asses. You should be thankful I'm not stealing anything unlike other helpers." You snarled while wiggling to lift yourself up to him. His glare didn't fail to strike through, but your tongue was sharper and mirrored the violent expressions he threw. Percival leaned into you making the air between you humid, "I don't need your help."

"Oh you say that as if you could close a _door._ " 

" **Stop going back to the fucking door!** "

"Then why did you ask me to close something closer to _you_ than _me?_ " You finally dropped for him to conclude. However, he was silenced. The crinkle between his brows disappeared and his gritted teeth hid themselves, his eyes tucked themselves under the shadow of his suspended bangs as they continued to slide down. Percival averted his eyes. "This is stupid." A moment after he spoke, you felt your wrists again. His clench lightened until he let go and stood at the front of the bed. 

The first thing you did was examined the blood that dried off on your wrist and stained the damask cushion, you were relieved your wrist had finally met cold air. Although Percival, let his wounded arm dangle at his side like the other as if nothing happened to it. He must be really strong to withstand this much pain when you couldn't, he flinched and his hand twitched from time to time though. He couldn't completely endure the discomfort since it was burnt.

You took the opportunity to regain your breathing before demanding an answer. "Well?" A lot softer than how everything was.  
His room was more dimly lit than how it used to be, but maybe that was because the darkness of night had fallen over the skies, It made the scene look and feel depressing in mere seconds. Percival finger combed his bangs back and finally confronted you properly.

"I wasn't supposed to ask you to close the door." He stated. Looking into your eyes with full focus. "I hesitated." His look at you sharpened as if he was trying to tolerate something. At this point, you softened yourself and pulled your knees towards you. You gave him a hum of reassurance and nodded to let him go on, averting your gaze but not your attention. "What was that?" You muttered into your arms, Percival finally closed his door so the two of you could have this conversation in private. "I was supposed to apologize for my indecency."

His tone finally turned back to normal, and you felt reassured nothing else was going to happen. You were a wreck and so was he.  
But why didn't he apologize? Why did he continue to cause distress? "Why didn't you?" 

"I have a short fuse when it comes to things like this. I apologize." He bowed but avoided eye contact. You hummed again and followed up another question. "How did you know my name." You muttered again and turned your head away, "I'm sorry?" You glanced at him and and repeated your question. "How did you know my name?" You forced croak your voice for him to hear better thanks to the trauma he caused you.

"Oh." He responded softly and bowed his head, greatly regretting the mistake he committed. You waited in long silence before he gave you the worst lie you've ever heard. "I have to know anyway since you were the one cleaning our rooms. I had to know who I owe my gratitude to-" He finally made eye-contact and plainly stated his answer. "That was not it." You bluntly overlapped, reading through his words.

"You didn't even think of thanking me when you first learned I was the one cleaning your rooms." You added confidently, then being the one to stare through his fake ass confidence. To your victory, you saw his shoulders straighten and his eyes analyzing you--He _did_ lie.

Percival took the chair beside him and sat down and faced you, grunting at the fact that he was forced to open up at the wrong time. "Percival." You tugged at his conscience and snapped him out of his library of lies. You sighed deeply in disappointment and looked him straight, "I respected you. You were my favorite dragon knight." You tug once more. "I thought you were the most disciplined out of the four of you."

"You proved me wrong, I guess." Your voice shook at the end, but you hid your bottom-half face and sunk it into your arms.

Percival stood from his chair and sat on the bed with you, which you have noticed is extremely wrinkled and messy. You sat in the middle while he was parked on the edge facing you, his presence when he was close was never good thus far. You wondered what would go wrong next. 

The next thing you knew, you were engulfed in strong arms. All light, shielded for you as Percival wraps you tightly around his arms. Everything stopped, that was exactly what you wanted right at that very moment. For a strong-looking man, he was a gentle hugger. You didn't know what was with the sudden change of character but at least it turned for the good in some way. You came out of your legs and sat properly, widely accepting his hug and weakly returning it. Your head rested on his shoulder and you felt like you could sleep like this but this was not the time even if you were mentally and emotionally exhausted.

"I can not stress how sorry I am. I really can't. This might be a little late but, I want to say something." He muttered in the hug, and pulled away himself. You didn't pull yourself away quickly but you managed.

"But, I really find you quite interesting so please talk to us more often."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Percival really planned to confess near the end, but he could never bring himself to do it after everything that happened.


	2. Lancelot - Walking at Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Place: Albion Citadel
> 
> You, Vane, Lancelot, Siegfried, and Percival had gone back to your town and enjoyed the warm welcome your family had given to your colleagues. One night, you felt awake and you couldn't shut your eyes for more than 17 minutes. So you decided to go on a walk but you grabbed a snack first, just as you closed the fridge to proceed on heading out, It just so happened that Lancelot had been up for the same reason.

It was in late January at the cold hour of the night, you couldn't help but get irritated over the probable frostbites already biting at your skin despite having equipped at least 3 layers of clothing and the long scarf he bought you. The road you walked in combined with the hour you two were out on never hesitated to emit the atmosphere entitled 'Risky' or _Perilous_. 

But you wouldn't worry about it, because above all--you have one of the Dragon Knights with you in all his restless glory to have caught you up stealing his friend's cereal at such a depth in the night. Both of you expressed how you would rather be up tonight until dawn despite having gone through a lot of battles today. Either that, or Vane has taken up his part of the bed and he just didn't want the blame to be put on his dear fellow knight.

There you two were, walking side-by-side on a familiar pavement that would go back around to your place. Both of you concluded that hopefully after the peaceful and energy-consuming walk, you would finally be able to have a reason to settle in and sleep. But so far, you just found a reason to stay up.

_Especially with him._

You've were pleasured to have experienced one of Lancelot's quirks first-hand when it got silent. He would sigh or hum and it would without fail come with his voice. You would always get tingly whenever you heard his sigh or his husky inner voice when he blew into his hands for warmth, honestly--no matter how much you wanted to avoid it, that quirk of his would send a whole new image to your mind.

Now, that aside--you begun to find ways of your own in search of heat. You stuck your hands in your pockets for a while, you blew into your hands and rubbed them together, you placed your hands in warm places of your body like the back of your neck or your under arms. They all worked but only for an amount of time--It should take more than 3 cycles before you return home. You resulted to taking the part of your scarf that hung loose and wrapped it around your hand, then stuck them in your pockets. Your efforts for warmth came with a good outcome but a catch you didn't quite think about. The lower half of your face had been exposed since that pulled it down a bit.

You shuddered at the same breeze that swiped through a new portion of your body, you didn't notice your voice slipping out with it and caused Lancelot to slow down his pace and turn his attention to you only to have his expression shift into one as if he had seen a kitten murdered by a monster.

His shallow concern turned into fretting guilt, his whispers of apologies were continuously flowing out while he lent a bit of clothing to you. You've always had low tolerance for even slightly icy temperature, he blamed himself for forgetting and did the most he could to heat you up for the time-being. He blabbered about how pale you have gotten since you left and how selfish he was to drag you along with him.

At one call at his name, you managed to quiet him down and give him a warmer smile that topped off what you two experienced from your surroundings. You expressed your optimism despite what he blabbered about and said you enjoyed your time with him, and that you were able to get to know him better than most of those other times. Until you blurted out that you would like to be alone with Lancelot like that again--which formed an awkward wall of silence between the two of you, his eyes opened wider than how they were when he walked. 

Adrenaline coursed through your veins, you felt like it was the end and started thinking of future actions to do if this ever went downhill in which--there was a huge possibility.

As the stillness of life around you lasted, your face flushed your pale image and replaced it with rosy cheeks that eventually and actually made Lancelot mirror the warm smile you gave him earlier and your heart beat harder than it did, at this silence of the night, you could easily hear the little sounds like breathing and your own heartbeat.

It was a confession _like no other_ , indirect and by accident, but Lancelot didn't argue and calmed you down by conveying the same feelings you showed, only to add to the list of Lancelot's quirks: You wouldn't know what's going on in his mind.

The both of you continued your walk, you hooked your arm on his to find more warmth and spent the remaining time of your walk and time awake talking about how everything developed.

_The two of you never found a reason to sleep._


End file.
